


Expected & Unexpected

by Gumnut



Series: Gumnut’s Thunderbirds Episode Tags [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: He had brothers. It was inevitable, but sometimes unexpected.  Season 3 Episode 10 tag - SPOILERS!





	Expected & Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Expected and Unexpected  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 19 May 2019  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: He had brothers. It was inevitable, but sometimes unexpected. A little add on to Season 3 Episode 10  
> Word count: 1676  
> Spoilers & warnings: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 10  
> Timeline: Episode Tag  
> Author’s note: For @thunderstorm-bay (you know why). Many thanks to @scribbles97 for the read through and reassurance :D  
> This is little and has little purpose and doesn’t really go anywhere, but it is what it is. @thunderstorm-bay you are welcome to throw a prompt at me, as this doesn’t count enough, I don’t think :D I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

Thunderbird Two hit Australian air space growling. Skirting across Cape York, she shed speed, frozen exhaust wafting off in white clouds, her pilot finally drawing in breath as her sensors scanned the condition of TB4.

“What the hell, Gordon?” Virgil stared at the corrosion of her shell. “What did you do to her?”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault!”

John had said Thunderbird Two was needed urgently, but he’d been caught up in China saving miners from a collapse. Virgil had dropped everything as soon as possible, but he knew he was going to be too late.

There had been a number of very bad moments.

“I didn’t say it was your fault! What is your condition?”

“I’m fine.”

He kicked in VTOL on approach to the platform, settling TB2 into a secure hover.

Triggering a separate comline, he interrogated another brother. “John, are you sure he is okay?”

“What I can read is good. I’m sure he has neglected to mention the need to change out of his uniform. It disintegrated during the incident.”

Of course. “Any injury?”

“None I can detect, none he is owning up to. Because he isn’t wearing his uniform I haven’t got full detail. Also, without full access to TB5, I have only the basics to work with anyway. Eos is relaying what she can. Do me a favour and clap him up the head for me?”

Virgil’s lips thinned. IR was stretched to the limit today.

He had to admit, Gordon on a rescue without his backup was rare, and to be honest, today’s situation had scared the living shit out of him. Scott was inbound from the other side of the planet, no doubt as concerned as he. It wasn’t that Virgil didn’t have confidence in his brother’s skill, it was just...

Shit.

That had been close.

Flick over the comline. “Status of the wreck?”

“Secure. We’ve frozen the contents. Should keep it contained for a number of hours. Long enough to get Bio-rescue out here.” A pause. “Everything is fine, Virg. Take a deep breath.”

Surprisingly, Virgil did as he was told. He bit his lip. “Okay, I’m coming down.”

“There really is no need to-“

“I’m coming down.”

“Okay, I’ll get Parker to make us some tea.”

-o-o-o-

It was inevitable, he supposed. His big brothers were worry warts. With Virgil in China, Scott in the US, Alan and John on the moon, and Kayo in Spain it had been one hell of a day. Adding in his little rescue had just piled more on top of it all.

When Penny had said that his brothers would say he was there to rescue people, not save a reef, she had been right, but Gordon Tracy hadn’t spent his life underwater as a marine biologist and researcher to ignore a cry for help, no matter the voice. The reef may not save human lives in the short term, but long term was an entirely different matter.

And besides, considering the life the reef supported, who said International Rescue was restricted to human lives anyway?

He could feel Scott’s glare from across the Pacific.

At least Virgil should be easy once he had calmed the man down. Nothing scared the medic more than a brother in danger, and, well, yeah, he’d managed that quite well today.

The sight of his green behemoth roaring into a hasty hover above the pink and white platform was a clear illustration of his brother’s worry. That was one hell of an entry.

The zipline hitting the landing pad besides where he was standing made its own point and the thud of specialised boots hitting that same surface, equally determined.

Virgil shed his helmet the moment he landed, striding over to Gordon. The aquanaut squared his shoulders, ready for verbal warfare.

But Virgil didn’t say anything. His eyes just raked over his brother, scanning for hidden injury, no doubt.

“I’m okay, Virg, I promise.” A lopsided smirk. “Don’t you trust me?”

Those concerned brown eyes flared.

“Virgil! So nice to see you!” And Penny was striding across the pad towards them, both Parker and Bertie trailing behind.

The TB2 pilot was expertly distracted, turning to greet Penny with his usual polite manner.

“We are in debt to Gordon for saving so many lives today. International Rescue has performed a great service to the world in saving this reef. Its loss would have been a devastation beyond repair.”

Gordon hid a smirk as Virgil straightened. “No doubt, Lady Penelope.”

Nope, his brother didn’t have a hope.

A grin and he wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “C’mon, Virg, relax, have a cup of tea. Let Scott do all the yelling. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

“Thunderbird One on approach in ten minutes.” John had obviously been eavesdropping.

“Yay, we have ten minutes before he chews my head off. Parker brought cookies.” He didn’t miss Parker’s mumbled ‘biscuits’ at that comment.

Some of the tension dropped from Virgil’s shoulders and Gordon let his own breath out. At heart Virgil was a big softie. Gordon was pretty sure that now his second eldest brother knew he was okay, he would actually stand up for him when eldest eldest brother started the yelling. And Gordon would put up with the meticulous medical exam in his near future if he had to.

“Sorry, I wasn’t here for you.”

He almost didn’t hear it as they all turned to walk inside. Gordon shot his brother a look. “Hey, I’m okay. It all worked out.”

Virgil’s lips thinned.

Oh, okay, so perhaps this went deeper.

Virgil was perfectly polite and calm as he was offered tea and ‘biscuits’, and as predicted TB2’s hovering roar was added to as IR’s scout vessel tore into orbit of the platform and landed beside FAB1 on the pad. It was less than a minute before Scott was led into the room by a confident Penny.

Why did Gordon feel like the school principal had just walked into the room?

His big brother parroted Virgil’s initial bodily assessment. Gordon didn’t bother to get up and continued to munch on his cookie. Hey, he deserved it. It had choc chips.

“Gordon, you okay?”

He blinked. Scott was still staring at him. “I’m fine.”

“Good.”

And Scott sat down across from him and grabbed a cookie himself. Parker poured him some tea.

Gordon froze and stared. What?

“Nice cookies, Parker.”

“They’re still biscuits, Master Tracy.”

Scott rolled his eyes.

Gordon couldn’t stop staring. “Aren’t you going to yell at me?”

His brother straightened in his seat. “What? Why?”

“I distinctly remember you yelling at me from across the Pacific at least twice during this rescue. I’m expecting follow through.”

Scott shrugged. “You’re okay, aren’t you. You saved the people; you saved the reef. A job well done all round.” He stole another cookie.

“But-“

“Thunderbird One, Thunderbird Three reporting situation resolved and on return to base.”

Gordon’s eyes widened as Scott’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “That is great to hear, John.”

“Hey, Gordy, hear you’ve been having some fun.” Comms sparked with his little brother’s tired voice. “Way to scare the shit out of everyone.”

“I did what I had to do!” What the hell was it with protective brothers?

“And he did a damn good job.” Scott’s deep voice cut across the conversation stilling everyone. “It had its moments.” And those big brother blue eyes pinned him - there it was, the concern he had been expecting. “But he got the job done in the best way possible. Better than any of us. Gordon was the man for the job and he did it.”

The man for the job was just staring. “Oookay.”

Scott frowned at him a moment before standing up and turning to the man beside Gordon. “Virg, you need to return to base and collect module four.” His brother nodded and rose, taking the order despite the fact Gordon knew Virgil had already planned to do exactly that anyway. “Gordon, finalise the situation here and prep Thunderbird Four for transport. Brains is waiting to check her over.” As Virgil excused himself and made his exit, Scott turned to their hosts. “Thank you for assisting Gordon on the rescue Lady Penelope and Parker.” A single nod in each of their directions. “It is very much appreciated.”

Gordon was still staring.

“You are most welcome, Scott. We were very glad to help.” Penny was smiling at Gordon.

“Sorry to eat and run, but we need to get our resident aquanaut home.”

Huh?

“Yes, of course.” And that smile of hers was verging on a laugh. She had a twinkle in her eye.

And Scott offered him his hand to help him out of his seat.

What the hell?

He grabbed his brother’s grip and stood up, staring at Scott the entire time.

Scott ignored his expression and, instead, wrapped an arm about Gordon’s shoulders and led him out onto the landing pad and into the shadow of Thunderbird One. The air was quietening as TB2 roared off into the distance. “Seriously, Gordon, you did great today.”

“I did.”

“You did.”

“I know.” He grinned up at his brother. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“Not the first time. I could hope it will be the last, but I don’t think that is possible.”

Gordon’s grin widened.

“Now, I have no doubt we’ll be called out again soon. We need to move Four while we can. Virgil will be back shortly.” A half smile. “See you back at the ranch.”

TB1 lowered her pilot’s chair and Gordon found himself stepping back as Scott launched her into the air. A blink and she was gone.

“What do you think that was about?”

He jumped. Penny stepped up beside him. “I dunno. Virg was just scared, but Scott? I expected a roasting and got compliments instead.”

“You did a good job. Despite scaring all of us. Try to do less of the latter in the future, please.”

He glanced at her, remembering their earlier conversation. “Yes, m’lady.”

-o-o-o-

FIN


End file.
